


midnight colored gumdrops

by toxisity



Category: Adventure Time, marshall lee - Fandom, vampire - Fandom
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Crush, Dominant, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Gay, Lemon, Love, M/M, Marshall Lee - Freeform, Oneshot, Rape, Romance, Smut, Submissive, date, dirty - Freeform, explicit - Freeform, mature - Freeform, prince bubblegum, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxisity/pseuds/toxisity
Summary: gumball is a submissive, shy, innocent guy.  marshall is a laid back, handsome, dominant guy.   this is all oneshots, mostly,sexy, kinky, hot, dirty smut some one-shots and fluffs of marshall lee and prince bubblegum some consensual, some not, but marshall takes what he wants, and I'm giving you the best smut ever.
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: Adventure Time





	1. Chapter 1

"Read to me again, bubble," he said as I groaned and reached over him to grab our book, "interview with a vampire." it was mostly his favorite, but it was very enjoyable, and besides the bond with each other was just beautiful. He leans over and rests his head in my lap, as I search for where we left off, somewhere around, chapter 8. I find our place and start reading, marshall seems to be listening, he has that smirk on his face, I stop reading and look down at him, "marshall, what are you up to?" I ask as he looks up at me innocently, "nothing, bubble" he lies. 

I go back to reading and butterflies rush to my stomach as marshall's hand rests at my crotch, donning his old checkered shirt and my own shorts with candy canes on them, marshall's shirtless with an old pair of black boxers. "keep reading bubba." he instructs as he cups my crotch slowly, i blush and read on, stuttering over words as he reaches inside my shorts and rubs my cock. i let out a soft groan, and tilt my head back, "w-why..?" i ask as he kisses my stomach, "because you're mine" he licks me, and i drop the damn book. i lean back on the bed and marshall slides off my shorts and takes ahold of my cock, "m-marshall.." i moan as he leans over me and kisses my neck, then sucks softly, his tongue running along my sweet spot. 

His hands dig into my sides, and it hurts.."m-marshall, too deep.." and he lets go a little, one hand still palming my growing erection, the other still digging into me, that'll leave a mark.. he bites into my neck, his fangs penetrating through my skin, and i feel him taking away my blood, i feel tired and weak with every second. he's unaware of the fact he's slowly killing me, he strokes my cock faster and faster, my body is weak but I'm still close to the edge, the room starts spinning and i almost blackout..

"bubble?" he asks, and i can barely manage a shaky "yes " and he looks down to see what he's done, he wipes his mouth and mutters an "oh shit." he grabs the edge of the blanket and starts wiping up my blood, i look up at him sleepily, "marsh, you did too much" he nods, and yells, "don't you think i fucking know that!" 

yah. im a softy..i started crying when he yelled at me. He frowns and sighs," shit, im sorry b, im fucking sorry.." he reaches around me and holds me close to him, so im resting my chin on his shoulder, "you need to drink my blood b," he mutters as i gently bite into him, his blood tastes like grapes, the green ones, i slowly feel more like myself again, and he realizes it too, because he pulls away. 

i don't want you completely fine just yet, i feel like im high, but still a bit weak, he pushes me onto my back and leans down, taking my cock in his mouth, i shake and moan, he stops and smirks "you taste like bubblegum" and goes down on me again, wrapping his mouth around the base of my cock, his hands teasing my balls, begin me to cum, he sucks and his tongue moves around my cock, again and again, sucking tightly on the tip, and i beg him to let me cum. 

"marshall!" i scream as i cum all over him and in his mouth, he licks his lips, and grins at me, "you taste so good gummy."


	2. Drop dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a charismatic, and flirtatious marshall lee abruptly runs into bubblegum, through strawberries, marshall fighting his sexuality, and failing his senior year, while bubblegum struggles with his feelings for marshall, while still having a long time crush on a guy who keeps him at a distance.

Gumball stared at the back of Nathans head, the head full of luscious curly blonde locks, he wanted to twirl his fingers around those again, one nore time, he sat in his chair, as his teacher droned on about Shakespeare. He thought about pulling his hair, not roughly but firmly, he thought about that perfect smile, those blue eyes, that showed little to no emotion. He wondered what he had planned for them today, it was his birthday after all, he had turned 17, his mother had made him his favorite, mini strawberry cake bites, he opened the lid of the small box and quietly popped one into his mouth, would nathan take him to his family's beach house? Or would they spend a nice night in, maybe go out on the town and catch a movie and then dinner, would he maybe lose his...   
The door flung open, interrupting his thoughts was a loud crowd of maybe five or six people, in the midst was a tall and attractive boy, he looked to be 18 or so, laughing and chattering with his friends. Their teacher, mr.maple banged his marker on his desk, telling them to find their seats and begin their work. The tall haired boy with a flannel, sat down, but not before joking" find em? Why sir? Are they lost. Anyone got a map? My seats lost. Oh nooooo, its so scared."  
Bubblegum cringed at the joke, but everyone burst into laughter..except mr.maple. he turned to look at nathan who was also chuckling, "he thinks its funny?" He wondered to himself. "Your antics aren't as funny as you think mr.lee " mr. Maple said as he returned to the board, another student piped out "aw, cmon, marshall's jokes are goldthe 

So that was his name. He was only a seat away, the seat next to bubblegum (on his left) was filled by someone else,and then there was marshall. He stared at him, grateful he would have never have to deal with him. As the bell rang to signal the end of class and the beginning of lunch, hdde heard marshall talking to the person who sat next to bubblegum, fudgie bars, a smart kid, but he was popular. Bubblegums heart dropped, switching seats? Oh god..   
Marshall glided to bubblegums desk and winked, showing off a crooked yet almost perfect smile, almost. "Guess I'm yours for the rest of the year " he teased, as bubble was packing up his things into his backpack he grabbed his box of cakes and looked this boy dead in the eyes, "bite me" he challenged as he tried to leave, Marshall smirked, "that can be arranged" then he noticed the box "what's in the box ?" He asked, blocking him from leaving as he hovered above him, "nothing, you wouldn't like it " he muttered back, but it was too late, the box was already in marshall's hands, top on the floor, loudly munching on a cake, bubblegum snatched the box back and bent down to retrieve the top, he looked up and saw a once slightly blueish green marshall was now a plump and bright purple, "what was in those cakes?" He asked stunned and horrified, "s-strawberries and cream " he stuttered, as the vampire sighed, "I'm allergic to strawberries."   
  
The two got a pass to the nurse and waited in her office Alone, bubblegum huffed, "maybe next time you'll ask before taking. " if marshall wasnt so puffy in the face there would have been a smirk there, "there's no fun in that though" he teased ad the nurse finally came back, holding a chart and a shot, "marshall lee?" She asked, marshall gave her a look and she injected the shot in his leg. " be more careful" she warned as she left the room, after a few minutes, he looked normal again, "I'm gonna call you strawberry now" he laughed as he floated around the room. Bubblegum sighed "please don't, my name is bubblegum, and I have to go now" again marshall blocked the door, " bubba it is," he replied,   
"So I don't have a partner for this Shakespeare project, wanna work with me since you seem to know what you're doing in that class?" Bubblegum rolled his eyes, "I would rather drop dead." Marshall frowned. He really needed to get his grade up, "nathan right? Cute blonde ? You want in with him right? I can help you. But you have to work with me"   
Bubblegum's eyes widened, how ddi he know nathan, and did he just called him cute? As much as he didn't want to be anywhere around marshall he wanted to be with Nathan, "fine, I'll work with you. Just..j-just talk to him for me okay..." Marshall nodded and bubblegum blushed and walked past.   


* * * * * 

Lunch began and bubblegum hurried to find nathan in line, he saw marshall talking to some girls, they blushed and looked away, still giggling at every little word he whispered to them, floating in the air and stroking his bass guitar. He finally found nathan, and tapped him on the shoulder, "hey handsome, did you have enjoy Saturday?" He whispered, Nathan turned around and smiled shyly, looking around then looking back towards bubblegum, "yah, look, Saturday was fun. It was nice. Maybe do it again sometime, have a little -" he was interrupted by a fit guy, one of the schools best track runners, jacob chocolatier, wrapping his arms around Nathans waist and pecking him on the cheek "sunday was great babe,you have me craving some more of that di-" he stopped when he noticed bubblegum, "oh. Who are you?" He asked flatly.   
"Bubblegum, I was just talking to nathan" he then turned back to nathan, "i thought..we were exclusive. Just us. "   
Nathan frowned, running a hand through his hair, "sorry babe, you know I can't do that right now.. I actually have plans with jacob today " he answered, bubblegum was near tears, "but..its..its my birthday..I thought we -" Jacob rolled his eyes, "look kid. Nathan doesn't have time to be rolling around with some junior boy, He's a senior, he has a life and a future after highschool, he doesn't have time to spare the feelings of some..kid. You. Thought. Wrong. " bubblegum flew out the lunch room, pass classroom and to the gym. Hiding behind the bleachers. 

Thinking he was alone he began to cry, out of nowhere a tissue appeared, "what are you doing here!" He screamed at Marshall as the vampire looked around awkwardly, " I uh..I heard what went down" he admitted. "And what! You felt bad for the poor kid!?" He was balling by now, " no, I just -" he pushed marshall away, "if there's one thing I don't need its pity from you!" He tried to stand to leave but tripped and fell onto marshall, his body was warm. And it made him feel weird, his face was inches from marshall, "ow..jeez..you'd think you'd be more caref-" as marshall sat up his lips pressed again bubblegums, he hadnt realized how close he was to bubblegum at first..but Marshall didn't stop the kiss either.  
Bubblegum was internally panicking, but also didn't pull away.. After a few minutes, marshall pulled away.. Bubblegum stood up, grabbed his things and left a dazed marshall on the gym floor alone..


End file.
